


Gullible

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Imagines (Reader Insert) [26]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: Bonding, Character Study, Comforting, F/M, Secrets, Swearing, Wade Wilson's Inappropriate Humor, mature language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested by @wennbergbabe:So I was thinking something like wade and the reader kind of open up to each other and share their true thoughts. They let each other know what’s bothering them and he opens up about things that has happened to him,his insecurities, his worries? I feel like he just needs to talk/rant and having someone who cares about listen to him. You could make it fluffy or something and him making some wise ass comment about Why she sticks with him?? I don’t know I just wanted to request kind of a serious deadpool imagine but nothing too serious because it is deadpool he’s a goofball.





	Gullible

When I heard Wade walking into the house, I stuck my head at the corner of the hallway to see him come in through the main door. And as usual, I found him wearing that red suit of his.

Wade Wilson was a mysterious one. He behaved strangely, he was random and unpredictable. Which wasn’t always bad. He often made me laugh.

I would hear him shouting at me from the other side of the house just to say hi. Because he had forgotten to greet me once he was home. One day he was super goofy and friendly and the other he was completely antisocial.

He swore like a sailor, he was hilarious –as well as mouthy as fuck –and I had not the faintest idea what was going on with him. Wade in a nutshell.

But when I agreed to live with him I didn’t expect any of this. I guess all he was looking for was a flat mate and nothing more, because we barely even talked and I hadn’t even seen his face. He wouldn’t let me, he always hid himself somehow or used lame excuses.

Wade always made sure to be wearing the mask or to be on a different room whenever he interacted with me. At first I thought he was just shy, but I soon realized that was definitely not the case. 

That was not the strangest thing Wade did, not even close. He also disappeared from undetermined periods of time and then came home unexpectedly when he thought I was sleep or out. Yet most of the time, he arrived bleeding and hurt as he cursed and groaned in pain while climbing in through the window.

What I didn’t understand was how he managed to be perfectly okay the next day. No blood, no pain, no nothing. Like I had imagined it even though I knew I hadn’t.

After months of living together and being stuck in that situation in which we got along but we knew nothing about the other, I was fed up with it. Not that I wanted to be annoying or know everything about him, but at least be able to chat without having it to be through a wall or door. Or mask.

I wanted to talk to him once and for all, so I went over to his room and knocked on the door.

“Wade?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I come in?” I bit my lip restlessly as I waited for an answer.

He took a few more seconds to reply.

“I’m naked” He replied, making me roll my eyes.

I knew he was lying, but I went along with it anyway.

“Well then put something on, you dimwit!” I threw my arms in the air in exasperation even if he couldn’t see me. “I need to talk to you”

From inside his room, I heard him sighing exaggeratedly and he mumbled to himself as he paced up and down. I could hear everything because he was so loud and dramatic about it.

I crossed my arms, shifting my weight from one foot to the other while I waited. Finally, after at least two minutes, he opened the door.

“Sorry to bother you, but I-“ I cut myself when I saw him.

He was dressed in that stupid red suit of his, but he acted casual as though it was completely normal to receive me in a full-body skin-tight superhero suit.

“Yes?”

“Can you take this seriously for once?” I asked him, placing my hands in my hips in annoyance.

“I’m not sure, I might not be physically able to” He replied sarcastically. “I can’t really promise anything, Y/N”

“Whatever” I pushed him a little so he got out of the way and came into his room, plopping down on the bed.

I tried not to look around because I knew being curious wasn’t always the best thing when it came to Wade Wilson. I had stumbled upon things in there that I could never unseen.

“What do you wanna talk about?” He asked, coolly leaning his back on the wall. “If you want money, I’m broke”

“I just wanted to talk about your attitude” He tilted his head, and I knew he was rolling his eyes under that mask. Even if I realized I didn’t even know what color his eyes were. “Because we’re living together and-“

“Okay, teach” He held up one finger and shook his head. “I know what’s going on in that little head of yours, but let me stop you right there. I’m not gonna give into that sentimental shit you’re trying to pull off”

“I’m not trying to make you open up or anything” I argued, determined to speak my mind and not let his eccentricities get to me. “Just hear me out, okay?”

“If I manage to stay awake…”

“I don’t give a fuck about what you’re doing, just don’t act like I’m stupid”

“Who says your stupid?”

“Well… I’m smart, don’t think I don’t notice the blood and you sneaking in at ungodly hours at night”

“Oh, I know” I sensed a mild flirtatious tone in his voice that made me grin in spite of myself. “I know you’re smart. That’s why I like you, baby”

“Great” Yet again, I rolled my eyes and kept on talking. “Then don’t act like I am. And for fuck’s sake, stop sneaking in through the window. Use the goddamn door, you moron”

Wade chuckled as he crossed his arms, standing upstraight and looking back to me after a few seconds of glancing at the floor.

I stood up from the bed calmly and took a step toward the door. However, I remembered something and turned around, holding a finger up.

“Yeah?” He encouraged me, knowing I was about to say something else.

“Have a nice day” That time I was really gonna leave, but he spoke and stopped me.

“That’s it?” He was definitely shocked by our brief conversation. “No psychological shit? No ‘everything’s going to be okay’ and no ‘you’re not alone’ crap either? No ‘you can count on me’ bullshit?”

I shrugged as though that was it. I knew that for most people those words helped a lot, no matter how cliché they were. But Wade was not like most people, was he?

“If you don’t talk about it, I won’t ask” I acted nonchalant even if was definitely curious. “I don’t care”

“Congratulations, Y/N” He took my hand and shook it. “You earned my seal of approval. You’re cool, I like you”

I grinned and softly punched his arm, fondly. Then I headed for the door to go back to my room.

“I’ll say this once and then we can pretend I never did, okay?” I smirked before I left.

“Spit it out, gorgeous”

“You are not alone, and you can count on me” I winked at him, earning a very slight chuckle coming from the depths of his stupid mask.

“Get the fuck off my room already, Y/N” I couldn’t tell under the mask, but I could have sworn that he winked back at me right before he slammed the door in my nose. 

*

The next day I sleepily walked into the bathroom, not even realizing that the light was already on. Wade was inside, and I opened the door without knowing he was. I was too groggy to realize, if I did I would have at least knocked!

Luckily for me, he wasn’t doing anything unmentionable. But what I saw changed everything forever anyway. I saw him, I actually saw Wade’s face for the first time. No mask, no anything.

He was just standing there silently, staring at himself in the mirror. Not saying a word, not moving, not even blinking. Until I came in that, was.

“Don’t you fucking know how to knock?!” He screamt as I pushed me out violently and slammed the door shut very loudly and angrily. “God…!” 

I stood there, astonished, not even trying to talk to him. The image of his face was etched in my brain and it was so… shocking.

His face was completely burnt, he didn’t even have any hair. Wade must had gone through a very traumatic and serious accident to end up looking like that. I understood the reason why he never showed his face, he hated himself and he hated his appearance, no matter how confident he might look.

Before I could recover, the door swung open and he stuck his head out to look at me. It was the first time I ever saw him so serious, even if I had never seen his face before.

“I’m sorry” I rushed to say, feeling guilty and stupid. “I should have knocked, I didn’t know you were in there… I… Sorry, Wade, I…”

I didn’t even have any words to describe how bad I felt and how it was all my fault. I made him feel uncomfortable, and I just wanted to fix it.

Wade opened the door completely and took a step out of the bathroom.

“You were gonna find out sooner or later anyway” He gently lay a hand on my shoulder, speaking low and soft. “You’re too smart”

I hung my head low, awkward and bashful, and pretended like nothing had happened. For his sake.

“I’ll knock next time” I mumbled as I went into the bathroom, my eyes fixed on the floor.

Wade held my arm and sighed heavily. The both of us stood in that position, in the middle of the hallway, for a few more seconds. Until he piped up.

“Don’t you wanna know what happened to me?” I was dying to know, but it was invasive to just ask. Especially knowing how Wade Wilson was.

“Only if you want to tell me” I whispered, gulping as I dared to look into his eyes. They were brown, with a little bit of green. Mischievous but somehow sweet in an unconventional way, just like himself.

“It’s a long story but…” I looked away when I noticed his eyes never landed on me. “I could tell you over breakfast”

I was honestly dumbfounded by the fact that he was willing to tell me everything. That after so long hiding himself he was going to open up. Or maybe he was just pretending to and was going to flee.

“Okay” I just said, still startled.

Wade nodded and went over to the kitchen. I walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind me, forgetting what I went there to do on the first place.

I just stood there in shock, staring at my own reflexion in the mirror without even seeing it. I was completely blown away by the fact that I was about to unravel the mystery that Wade W. Wilson was.

*

To my surprise, when I headed for the kitchen I saw him there waiting for me.

He was sitting in his chair, dressed up in jeans and a sweater. And wearing the red mask again, with the black and white eyes. A plate filled with pancakes with chocolate syrup sat in front of him. As well as a bottle of maple syrup, the proud Canadian dork.

I was pleasantly surprised to find out he wasn’t lying. He was going to talk to me and explain everything, maybe he thought he owed me at least that. Guessed I got under his skin just like he got under mine.

I cleared my throat to announce my presence since he was looking into the distance absently, obviously immersed in his thoughts. Maybe internally rehearshing his story before the speech he would give to me.

“You…” I was about to make a wiseass comment to relief the tension, but I wasn’t sure it was the best thing and changed the sentence last second. “You actually cooked breakfast”

I sat down silently, observing him in expectation. Was he going to say something? Eat the pancakes? Was he waiting for me to do anything?

“Eat, they’ll get cold” It was so odd to hear his voice so flat and serious that I didn’t even get what he had just told me.

“Sorry, what?”

He just shoved the plate in my direction and I started eating. I didn’t ask if he was hungry seeing as he seemed ready to speak.

“Francis” Wade said, his voice strangled. “Francis did this to me, the cunt”

I intently listened as he began to tell me his story. To explain how he got those burns, what the red suit was and where he went to arrive so late at night, hurt and bleeding.

*

Wade was a smartass before he was Deadpool, and he would always be one.

But to know he suffered so much, that he literally experienced torture in so many ways. That he sacrificed himself for love, that underneath all that smug and mouthy attitude was such a kind heart was… incredible.

Sure, he was still insane. Wade wanted revenge for what they did to him, and he was definitely getting it in the most brutal of ways. Which explained the red suit –of his alter ego known as Deadpool –and the sneaking in and out of home as well as coming back wounded.

Let’s just say that Wade Wilson, also known as Deadpool, was one complicated man.

He wasn’t entirely good, but not entirely evil either. He wasn’t a hero, but he wasn’t a villain. He wasn’t an asshole, neither a sweetheart. Wade was just… Wade. For better or worse.

“Wow” I managed to say when he became silent. “I don’t know what to say, Wade…”

I blankly stared at the table, at the half-eaten plate of pancakes in front of me. I wasn’t really hungry anymore, even if he took the time to cook.

Seeing as Wade didn’t say anything, I tried something ballsy. I slowly reached out to touch his face and waited to see if he pulled away or flinch. He didn’t.

My hand was shaking in fear of rejection when I grasped the end of the mask and slowly began to pull it up. He still didn’t push me away, so I carried on.

I lifted the mask and took a look at his face again. Even if it was hard to forget what it looked like now. When the mask revealed his whole face, he just took it off and threw it aside for me. His eyes looked anywhere but into mine.

“It’s not like you’re a monster, you know?” I said, trying to make him feel better.

Sure, it was a harrowing thing to watch. But not only because it wasn’t ‘good-looking’ per se, but because of all that it implied. Seeing his face like that silently told me all he endured and why it was like that on the first place.

A heavy and akward silence followed, until Wade’s eyes reluctantly landed on me. He analyzed my expression, which probably was one of concern and pity, and then his frown softly faded.

He stood up and faced his back to me for a moment before turning around.

“You actually bought all that crap?!” Wade exclaimed with a guffaw of laughter. “Damn, I didn’t know you were so gullible, Y/N! What a disappointment!”

I looked up in disbelief, frowning in utter shock and outrage. I stood up too, prepared to unleash a shitstorm of insults and complaints onto him. Was he actually that much of an asshole that…? 

Suddenly, my anger vanished as soon as it appeared. I knew what he was doing. It was his way to fix things, to leave the serious talk behind and pretend like nothing had happened. To protect his feelings even if we both knew we had just shared an intimate moment.

“I’m actually impressed” I humored him, smirking as I leaned back in the chair. “Isn’t the word ‘gullible’ too complicated for you?”

“You love me and you know it” He opened his arms wide. “Hug?”

I went closer to him, and when he was about to put his arms around me, I gravely looked up at him.

“If you dare touch my butt” I warned him, even though he didn’t seem like someone who would disrespect my boundaries and consent. “My knee will go into your crotch”

“Hands off ass” He held his hands up and nodded. “Got it”

Then we shared a hug that promised that everything would be different from then on. It assured that, from that moment on, we were friends.


End file.
